


Just the Three of Us

by Janina



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: The Adventures of Sansa, Robb, and Jon.





	1. I'm Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I might create future vignettes in the future with these three...

Jon turned his head on the pillow and glanced at the clock again. 2 am. Jesus fuck, it was 2 am. He reached over onto the nightstand on his side of the bed and grabbed his cell. No texts from Sansa. She hadn't even replied to the last one he sent her telling her to call him if she needed to be picked up. 

He worried about her when she went drinking with her girlfriends. It wasn't that he didn't think she could take care of herself, Jon knew she could, it was that he didn't necessarily trust any possible scummy man in her vicinity who could possibly think to take advantage of a gaggle of drunk women. 

Robb snorted in his sleep from the other side of the bed and Jon peered over at him. Robb mumbled in his sleep and rolled over. Jon rolled his eyes. He was just about to text Sansa again when lights flashed in the bedroom. A car had just turned in the driveway. 

Sansa was home. 

Jon put his phone back down on the nightstand and got up out of bed, wearing only his lounge pants. He made his way out of bedroom, down the hall, then down the stairs. He made it just in time for Sansa to burst through the door, stumbling over her feet and giggling. She had her heels in her hand and she tossed them on the floor of the foyer. 

When she saw Jon, she burst into a wide smile. "Hi, Jon!" she exclaimed. 

Jon bit back a laugh and waved his hands for her to be quiet. "Robb is sleeping," he whispered. 

"Hi, Jon," she whispered, still somehow managing to be loud. 

Jon couldn't help but chuckle at her. He came over to her and took her jacket and purse and placed it on the couch in the living room. "Did you have fun?" he asked. 

"I did," she said. "Guess what though?"

"What?" he asked with a smile. 

She whispered again, "I'm drunk."

"You don't say."

She nodded, her brows going up to her hairline. "I am. I really am."

"Why don't we get you some water and ibuprofen and get you to bed then?"

She made a face that said she didn't like the idea, and it reminded Jon of a face Robb made when he didn't like something. They were definitely siblings. 

"That's boring," she said and started for the kitchen. "I'm hungry. I want food."

Ok. So it was going to be one of _those_ drunken nights. There were two Sansa's when she drank. One Sansa just wanted to be cuddled and put to bed, and the other Sansa wanted to do stuff. Like make food. Sometimes she wanted to rearrange furniture or solve world hunger. 

Jon followed her into the kitchen, stifling a yawn. Now that she was home and she was safe, he felt his body relax. It kind of wanted sleep. 

He watched her bend over to rummage in one of the cabinets and her perfect ass was _right there_. Now his body kind of wanted _her._

She stood abruptly. "I don't want PBJ." She came over to him, bit her lip, and ran her hand down his bare chest lightly, teasingly. "Jon?"

He grinned. "Yes, love?"

"Will you make me a grilled cheese? You make the best grilled cheese ever."

He figured it might help sober her up a bit so he agreed. "But," he said, "you have to do one thing for me."

She arched a brow. 

He pointed at her. "You need water."

She saluted him. "Yes, sir!"

Sansa walked away with flourish to get water while Jon began prep for her grilled cheese. As he readied her food, he watched her out of the corner of his eye down three glasses of water and pop a couple ibuprofen. Then she grabbed a bag of chips off the counter, sat down at the island, and started munching. 

Jon placed the first piece of bread down on the pan and it sizzled when the butter hit it. The scent of butter rent the air and he thought he might actually make one for himself. 

"What the bloody hell is going on down here?" came a rumbling sleepy voice. Robb stood in the doorway, scratching his bare belly and squinting at them. His auburn curls were tousled from sleep, and he wore only a pair of lounge pants as well, blue, the same shade of his and Sansa's eyes. 

"Robb!" Sansa exclaimed, excited again. She flew off the bar stool she was perched on and ran to her brother and threw her arms around him. "I missed you!"

Robb laughed as he wound his arms around her. "You just saw me four hours ago."

"I don't care. I missed you!" She pulled back and looked at him in all seriousness. "Did we wake you?"

Robb smiled at her fondly. "You did, but that's okay. Have fun?"

She nodded and then leaned in and put one hand to the side of her mouth, her palm facing Jon. "I'm drunk," she whispered. Then she let her hand fall and she frowned. "But I think I might be sobering up. What a bummer."

"Did you have some water yet?" Robb asked her. 

She nodded. "Yup. And Jon is making me a grilled cheese." She made a face. "I have to pee." She bounded off down the hall to the bathroom and the door slammed shut a second later. 

"Good thing we live alone," Jon remarked as he started lathering up another piece of bread. He was going to have a grilled cheese too. 

"Make me one?" Robb asked. 

"Sure."

Robb went to the fridge and opened the freezer. "Do we still have any potato skins?" he murmured. 

"I think so."

"Ah! We do. Excellent. I'll make these."

Robb had just put the package of potato skins in the microwave when Sansa returned. She was wearing one of Jon's shirts. "You left it in there," she said by way of explanation when Jon looked at her in question. "I hope its clean, but I kind of don't care if - oh my God, are those potato skins?!"

Both Robb and Jon laughed. Sansa perched back on the bar stool and began telling Jon and Robb about her night out, the guys that tried to dance with them, the amount of fake phone numbers Jeyne and Margaery gave out, and how one guy there made her think he was an assassin because he wore all black. 

"I wear all black a lot," Jon said, gesturing to his black lounge pants. "I'm not an assassin."

"Listen," Sansa said, leaning over the counter and pointing at him. "He was an assassin and that's the end of the story, all right?"

Jon laughed. "Yes, ma'am!"

Robb, who had been sitting next to her, went to the microwave once it beeped, signaling the potato skins were done. He got them out, placed them on the counter, and then went to the fridge. The three grilled cheeses now done, Jon transferred them all to individual plates he got from the cabinet above him. He brought them over one by one while Robb laid out sour cream and forks. 

Jon got another glass of water for Sansa, plus one for himself and Robb. They all tucked in and were silent as they ate. Robb broke the silence. 

"What about you?" he asked and reached out with his leg and tapped Sansa's. 

"What about me?" she asked and then shoveled a potato skin in her mouth. 

"Did you give out fake numbers?" Robb asked. 

"A few," she said nonchalantly and tore off a piece of grilled cheese. The cheese was gooey and Sansa grinned with delight as she stuffed the piece in her mouth and then licked her fingers. 

"Did you dance with anyone?" Jon asked, trying to sound conversational. He didn't like the idea of some asshole grinding up against his girl. Robb didn't like the idea of it either, judging by the way he was watching Sansa, waiting for her answer with his jaw clenched. 

She shrugged. "A couple. It wasn't a big deal. We were all in a group so it wasn't like it was one-on-one."

"Better not have been," Robb muttered. 

Sansa darted a glance at him. Her eyes narrowed and then she broke out into a wide grin. "Are you jealous?" 

Robb shot her a look and Sansa laughed and looked at Jon. "He's jealous! Jon’s not jealous."

"I am," Jon said. 

Sansa's mouth gaped open. "You are?"

"I don't like the idea of some asshole touching you," Jon told her. 

"No one did. I swear," she said solemnly. Then she was smiling again. "You two more than enough for me. I have to make it look good once in a while, ya know? Otherwise they might start to wonder what happens behind closed doors with my cousin and my brother." She looked at Robb. "But you're my guy." She looked at Jon. "And you're my guy. No one else."

Robb reached out, the closest one to her as Jon was sitting across from them, and put his hand at the nape of her neck. He drew her in close and kissed her. Sansa kissed him back enthusiastically. 

Jon's dick twitched in his lounge pants and he casually got up and made his way over to them. He came up behind Sansa and pressed his face into the back of her neck while inching the hem of his shirt up her thighs. One arm went back, cupping the back of his head and tangling in his black curls as she moaned into Robb's kiss. 

"I want to taste you," Jon whispered in her ear. 

"Mmmm," she moaned again. "Yesss..."

Robb straightened and discarded his lounge pants. He then heaved himself up on the island and tangled his hands in Sansa's long red locks and gazed down at her. "Will you suck me, sweet girl?"

She nodded and moved to stand before him. 

"But first," Jon said, before her head descended, and pulled his t-shirt off her. He smirked at her. "Naughty girl not wearing panties..." She smiled knowingly. Little minx. This had been her plan the whole time. Jon discarded his own lounge pants, and while she bent at the waist and took Robb's cock in her sweet mouth, Jon knelt down on the floor before her and spread her legs. He licked into her and her body jerked and then she groaned, which he knew Robb reaped the benefit of. 

Sure they were unconventional, him being her cousin and Robb being her brother, but Jon didn't care. Not anymore anyway. He loved Sansa with his entire being, and he knew Robb felt the same. He also knew that Sansa loved them. It had been her idea for them to move away from the family and live together. 

"In sin," she'd said with a giggle. 

Sansa spread her legs wider, giving Jon more access to her sweet pussy. God, he loved the taste of her. When he flicked her clit repeatedly with his tongue, Sansa took her mouth off Robb's cock long enough to gasp. "Fuck, Jon, yes," she hissed, and then put her mouth back on Robb's cock. 

When Jon took her clit in his mouth and sucked, she cried out around Robb's dick. 

"That's my girl," Robb murmured. "Fuck, that's hot."

"I want to suck Jon now," Sansa declared and stood up. "Robb, fuck me."

"Gladly," Robb said as he got down off the island. 

Jon hefted himself up onto it, his cock bobbing, and Sansa bent at the waist again to suck him while Robb came up behind her and eased his cock into her wet pussy. 

Sansa moaned and Jon's eyes rolled up in his head. 

Sansa was an expert at sucking cock. Having the both of them to practice on, she could now deep throat them both without gagging - not at the same time of course, but separately. It was like fucking her pussy - sort of, but not quite. And when she sucked on the head and played with his balls like she was doing at that exact moment...

"I want inside you," Jon grunted. "I want your ass."

Sansa lifted her mouth off his dick and licked her lips while stroking her fist up and down his cock. She smirked and looked over at Robb. "You heard the boy," she drawled. 

Robb pulled out of her with a groan and then turned her to face him. Robb lifted her and she effortlessly wrapped her legs around his waist. He hooked his arms under her knees and spread her open. His cock stabbed at her wet center, and then he found her hole, and slipped back in. Jon went to the bathroom to get the lube and when he returned to the kitchen, he took a minute to watch his cousins fuck. Sansa clung to Robb, wrapped around him like a vine with her arms, and Robb was whispered to her in her ear. Having been with them enough times, Jon knew what he was saying to her. It was what he often told Sansa as well: he loved her. Cherished her. She felt so good, so hot, so wet, so tight...

His dick lubed up, Jon squirted some on his finger and caressed the rosebud of her ass. Sansa squealed softly at the cool liquid and she buried her face deeper into Robb’s neck. Robb laughed softly and nuzzled the side of her face. “Okay, sweetheart?” he asked. 

She nodded. 

"You ready for me, my love?" Jon asked huskily as he moved his finger gently in and out of her ass. 

She nodded and whispered, "Yes."

Jon lined up his dick at her asshole and then began to push in slowly. “Fuuuck, Sansa,” Jon moaned. 

“That’s my girl,” Robb murmured to her. “Such a good girl….”

Sansa whimpered into Robb’s neck while Jon peppered kisses along her shoulders. “I love you, Sansa,” he murmured. 

She turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder. “I love you too, Jon.”

They worked her in tandem. When Jon slid out, Robb slid in and vice versa. On and on it went until Robb grunted that he was going to cum. Good thing too because Jon was having a hard time holding back. Between Sansa’s tight ass and being able to feel Robb’s dick, it was just too much. 

Robb shifted Sansa in his arms and looked down at her when she grunted. “There, sweetheart? Right there?”

She nodded, her skin flushed and her eyes half mass. “I’m going to cum,” she whispered. “I feel so full of you both…”

“Does it feel good, love?” Robb asked. “Do you like us fucking you like this?”

She nodded. “Robb…”

“Come on, honey, come on,” Robb coaxed. 

“Come, Sansa,” Jon urged in her ear. “Come for us…”

She cried out, digging her nails in Robb’s shoulders and nearly pushing Jon out of her ass from the force of her orgasm. He held on tight to her hips and let go inside her ass. Robb came then too, holding himself deep inside her. Sansa’s legs shook from the force of her orgasm and she went limp in Robb’s arms. 

Jon pulled out of her with groan and went to wash his dick. 

Robb pulled out of her and then set her gingerly down on her feet before scooping her back up and carrying her toward the stairs. 

When Jon met up with them upstairs, he heard the shower going and walked into the bathroom to find Robb washing Sansa’s hair. Jon smiled at the sight and grabbed a washcloth from the linen closet before stepping inside to join them. He dumped body wash onto the washcloth and gently washed Sansa’s body while Robb rinsed her hair. Then Robb and Jon washed themselves while Sansa watched tiredly from under the spray. 

They all emerged from their giant walk-in shower and dried off. Sansa ran a brush through her hair while Robb and Jon each put on a pair of boxers. Then, Jon grabbed one of his shirts from his bureau and slipped it over Sansa’s head. She leaned into him after and they stood there, just embracing and enjoying a quiet moment together while Robb fixed the covers for them. 

Jon scooped Sansa up and laid her down on the bed and then Robb and Jon climbed in after her. Sansa rolled into Jon and clung to him while Robb spooned up against her back. Sansa yawned and her eyes drifted shut. “Good night, boys,” she murmured. 

“Love you,” Robb murmured. 

“Love you both,” Jon whispered and they all fell into a deep slumber together.


	2. Don't Count Your Chickens Before They Hatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Robb have an argument, and Jon works it to his benefit.

Jon knew Robb was in trouble.

His first clue was when Sansa made it a point while Robb was doing some work on his laptop and Jon was flipping through a magazine on cars in the living room, to ask Jon if he would help her with something. She wouldn't say what though, which he found curious. Also, she wouldn't even look at Robb. Not even a glance. Even when he looked over at her and asked what she needed help with. She blatantly ignored him. 

"Sure," Jon said, darting a glance between the two of them. 

"Thank you," Sansa said primly. "Meet me at the car in five minutes?"

Okay, so this was a going out of the house kind of thing. He heaved a sigh and she narrowed her eyes at him. Not wanting to be in the doghouse with Robb, Jon said, "I'll be right there, love."

She smiled brightly at him and flounced off. No doubt to wait at the car for him since she was already dressed and had her purse slung over her shoulder. 

His second clue that Robb was in trouble was when Robb said, "I'm in trouble."

"You don't say," Jon said as leaned over and grabbed his black Chucks from under the table. "What did you do?" he asked as he began to slip his shoes on. 

"She asked me to change her oil while we were making breakfast and when I asked her how far over mileage she was--"

Jon groaned, knowing exactly what was coming. Sansa had a tendency to wait until her car started flashing that it needed oil before she decided she should probably have it done. 

"Exactly!" Robb exclaimed. "I told her it was dangerous to wait that long, and not good for her engine and she accused me of being condescending and talking down to her."

What Jon didn't say was that Robb did sometimes get a little condescending when he was in lecture mode. Though he was certain Robb didn't do it intentionally. 

"So how did you leave things?" Jon asked. 

"I told her I would change it tomorrow."

"Which pissed her off even more because you didn't say you'd do it today."

"Exactly."

"So she thinks you're punishing her for not having told you sooner."

"Yup."

"And now I'm going with her to get her oil changed by someone else because she doesn't want to ask me to do it and make it a thing."

"You got it."

"And this is her way of punishing you by just getting it done on her own."

Robb scrunched up his face thoughtfully. "Is not having to change her oil really a punishment though?"

"It is when you don't get any later and I do for going with her to get it done," Jon said as he got up with a little bounce. He grinned and pointed at Robb. "I'll be sure to think of you when I collect my reward for being the better boyfriend."

Robb scowled. "You're an asshole."

"An asshole who will be getting laid later."

"Fuck you."

"Well, I will be getting fucked--"

"I got it, Jon! Shut up!"

Jon laughed as he meandered off to join Sansa outside at the car. 

xxxxxxxx

"He can be such a prick sometimes!" Sansa lamented as she pulled into the local mechanic to get her oil changed. " 'Sansa, I put a sticker on your window for a reason'," she said in a deep voice in an attempt to mimic Robb. " 'Sansa, I know you're just a woman and don't understand these things'--"

"He did not say that, did he?" Jon asked. If he did...welllll, Jon would not want to be him right now. However, he could not imagine Robb saying that at all. He could be a little condescending, but he was not sexist and he was not at all mean to Sansa. 

She looked chagrined. So, no, Robb hadn't said that. 

"San..." Jon began. 

"I know I know! But I'm still pissed at him."

"You can be pissed at him," Jon said after she parked the car. "Let it all out, sweetheart. Hey, do you want to go across the street and get a hot fudge sundae? My treat." 

Sansa beamed at him. "Yes, please!"

Jon smiled and thought, _Yep, I am so getting laid later..._

xxxxxx

Jon treated her to that hot fudge sundae, and after the oil change when she asked if he minded if she stopped off at her favorite boutique on the way home, he didn’t even grumble. He knew he was, in a sense being used to stick it to Robb, but Jon was okay with that. He figured he might as well milk the situation for all it was worth and cash in later. While Sansa tried on clothes in the rather small and stuffy boutique, and he was being eye-balled by the women who worked there, Jon was fantasizing about how he wanted to take Sansa that night. He thought of the silk scarves Robb sometimes used to tie her wrists to the bedposts of their bed and Jon thought maybe he’d give them a go. Robb sometimes liked props whereas Jon didn’t really think to use any. But, why the fuck not? He glanced at his watch. They’d been in here for an hour…

Yeah. Silk scarves. He deserved it. 

But what else…

After shopping, Sansa was in much better spirits. She kissed Jon long and lingeringly when they’d arrived home, and right in view of Robb so her brother was sure to see what he was missing out on. When she parted from Jon and sauntered away, sashaying that perfect ass of hers, Jon grinned at Robb. Robb flipped him off. 

“If you’ll excuse me,” Jon said. “I have some stuff to do before tonight. I anticipate I’ll be, uh, very busy.”

Robb just glared daggers at him as Jon strolled rather cockily away. 

xxxxxxxxx

A couple hours later, Jon emerged from the study where he’d been planning out his lessons plans for his high school English class when he heard a loud feminine moan, followed by a loud masculine groan. 

Those were sex moans. Specifically, that was a Sansa moan and a Robb moan. 

The fuck?!

Taking the stairs two at a time to their bedroom, he pushed the door open. 

Sansa was perched on the bureau, clad only in her tank top which was falling off of her. Her long legs were wrapped around Robb’s waist and her arms were around his neck, holding him close. 

Jon could see the muscles in Robb’s bare ass flexing as he pounded his cock inside Sansa. 

“That’s my girl,” Robb panted. “My sweet Sansa.”

“Robb,” Sansa moaned. 

“Tell me what you want, love, tell me.”

“Put your hand on my clit,” she told him. “I’m so close…”

Jon was hard. It never took long when he watched them go at it. He rubbed himself through his jeans. He was pretty certain they hadn’t seen him yet, but that was fine. For now anyway. They were all made up and that was great, but Jon sure hoped that meant he was able to join in on some fun with Sansa still. 

He watched Robb reach down between them and rub at Sansa’s clit. 

“I love you, sweet girl,” Robb continued to pant. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” she moaned. “Robb – I’m – I’m coming!”

She cried out, her legs stiffening and then shaking as she came. 

“Fuck, Sansa, you feel so fucking good on my cock when you come,” Robb groaned. “I’m gonna fill you up with my cum – Right! Now!” Robb roared through his release, holding himself still inside her as he came. 

He then leaned into her, gathering her close and kissing her again and again. “My Sansa,” he murmured over and over as he peppered her face with loving kisses. 

Jon cleared his throat. 

Sansa peered over Robb’s shoulder and to Jon’s great surprise, narrowed her eyes at him. 

Robb glanced at Jon over his shoulder and then lifted Sansa up off the bureau and carried her with his hands under her ass to the bed. 

They descended onto it as one beast and Robb drew Sansa up against him in bed and grinned at Jon. He looked rather…triumphant. 

Jon’s blood went cold. Something was not right. “What’s happened?” he whispered. 

Sansa nuzzled into Robb’s chest. “Robb, tell Jon that I’m upset with him for using the fact that I was angry with you earlier to his advantage.”

Robb looked at Jon, a mask of fake solemnity on his face. “Jon, Sansa wants me to tell you—”

“I heard her, Robb!” Jon shouted. He glared at Robb. Little fucker told her exactly what Jon had said earlier about getting laid! Asshole! “Sansa, I went _shopping_ with you," he said in one last ditch effort to win her favor back. 

She sniffed and burrowed into Robb further. Robb just grinned at him. “Do you mind getting the door on your way out?” he asked. 

Jon flipped him off and Robb appeared to be holding back laughter before turning his attention back to Sansa.


	3. How it all Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, how it all began...

Sansa fought wakefulness as she snuggled up against Robb in bed and hoped the warmth of his body put her back to sleep. Jon moved up against her back and she sighed contentedly while her mind began to drift to when all this had begun. 

**Flashback**

_It started when Sansa was 14, Robb was 16, and Jon was 15. Robb, Jon, and Sansa had always been inseparable, always going down to the lake together, running after the ice cream truck together, and riding their bikes together._

_Sansa saw Jon and her brother as her best friends. Sure, they were boys, but they were cootie-less boys. And really, that was all that mattered._

_But then Sansa started noticing them in other ways. She started noticing that Jon had a cute smile and that she really liked Robb's curls. She found herself watching the way their muscles (what little they had at that point) moved under their shirts and jeans. She also noticed that if another girl in the neighborhood tried to steal their attention away from her, Sansa would grow irrationally jealous._

_Robb and Jon were hers._

_Even Arya, her little sister, was competition at times for Jon and Robb's attentions._

_Sansa knew it was not right. It was all so very wrong, and there was no one she could even tell and unburden herself with. She was possessive of them like she was their girlfriend and sometimes...well, sometimes she wanted to be their girlfriend._

_So, one evening after dinner she and Jon headed down to the lake to the private patch of beach they'd found where they could all be alone. Robb had begged off when Theon had come over to visit, though Sansa could tell that Robb really wanted to come with them, and she was pretty certain he'd find a way to at some point._

_Sansa had just peeled off her shirt leaving her clad in jean shorts and her bikini top, and had made her way down to the water to stick her feet in when she looked up and found Jon staring at her intensely. Her skin prickled with awareness and her breath hitched in her throat. Was Jon checking her out?_

_He came down to the water then, clad only in his swim trunks and stood in front of her, just looking at her. It seemed like he was working up to something; she knew Jon well enough to know when he was trying to form what he wanted to say in his head before he said them out loud._

_"Sansa," he said finally. "Have you ever heard of kissing cousins?"_

_She bit her lip and nodded, her heart thudding in her chest and her skin feeling prickly with anticipation. "Do you want to kiss me, Jon?" she asked softly as she tucked some of her long red hair behind her ear. If she was going to kiss him, she didn't want her hair getting in the way._

_"Yes," he said hoarsely. "I do. Very much. Can I?"_

_She nodded and licked her lips as he took a step closer._

_"Look at me," he whispered, and it sounded like a plea._

_She looked up and found him looking at her as though she was Venus emerged from the sea. He licked his full lips and reached out, placing a hand on her waist. He drew her in closer and they bumped noses. She giggled, and then he kissed her, and there was no longer any laughter, just Jon and this kiss, this perfect wonderful kiss that she never wanted to end. He tasted like the strawberry rhubarb pie they'd had for dessert. He put his other hand on her hip while Sansa wound her arms around his neck the way they did it in movies._

_Jon moaned and it startled her enough to break the kiss._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he rasped. "You just... I really like kissing you."_

_Sansa felt a rush go through her and heat infuse her cheeks. "I like kissing you too."_

_"I can do it again?"_

_She nodded._

_This time was even better than the last time. She followed his lead, wondering if he had done this before. She had nothing to compare it to, all she knew was that she loved this. It felt like the culmination of all she felt for Jon lately..._

_"What the fuck are you doing?!"_

_Jon and Sansa broke apart and Sansa had barely anytime to get out of the way before Robb had lunged at Jon and tackled him into the sand._

_"What are you doing to my sister?!" Robb shouted and cocked his arm back, his hand curled into a fist._

_Sansa screamed. "Robb, no! Please!"_

_Robb held his arm back, still in position and looked at her. "Give me one good reason why not. You were kissing your cousin, Sansa!"_

_"That's right, I was kissing him too," she said. "I wanted to kiss him, Robb!"_

_Slowly, Robb lowered his arm and uncurled his fist. "Would you kiss me too?"_

_Sansa blinked. Jon's eyes went as wide as saucers. Robb just kept looking at Sansa expectantly._

_The same thrill she felt at the prospect of kissing Jon went through her at the prospect of kissing Robb. "Yes," she whispered._

_Forgetting about Jon entirely, Robb climbed off of him and held out his hand to Sansa. She took it, and when his hand closed around hers, he pulled her to him and kissed her._

_It was as amazing as kissing Jon._

_And he was her brother._

_It really didn't bother her as much as it should. It was the fact that it didn't bother as much as it should that actually bothered her. Was she sick? Twisted? If she was then Robb certainly was and so was Jon...though cousins were not completely unheard of in some areas of the country, but still..._

_"Wow," Jon breathed, now standing, when Robb and Sansa broke their kiss._

_"Can I kiss you again?" Robb asked her._

_Sansa nodded, smiling._

_"Can I kiss you again too?" Jon asked._

_Sansa nodded at him too, still smiling._

_"I have to share?" Robb asked with a scowl._

_"Yes," Sansa said. "Because I love you both."_

**End Flashback**

xxxxxxxxxx

Robb glanced up from his laptop while he sat on the couch in the living room and watched Jon and Sansa work on a jigsaw puzzle on the dining room table. They sat side-by-side, their heads bent together in a single-minded focus. Their thighs touched under the table and every time Jon made two pieces fit together, Sansa would kiss him. And every time Sansa got two pieces to fit together, Jon would kiss her. 

Robb smiled as he watched them, thinking it hadn’t always been easy for him and Jon to share Sansa. After she had declared that it was both of them she loved and wanted to be with, the two had at one time or another tried to woo her away from the other. 

Jon liked to periodically point out that being her cousin, he could eventually be accepted as her mate whereas Robb might find himself locked up. Robb liked to remind Jon that he could have him banished from the family completely if he kept his shit up. 

It was when Sansa, sick of their shit and tired of feeling guilty for loving them both so much and equally, had decided to end it. Not only had she cut them both off completely, but she had then found someone else to move on with. 

**Flashback**

_Robb narrowed his eyes as he watched Sansa and her new boyfriend Harry laugh together at the Stark/Targaryen Holiday party. Jon came up beside him, arms folded across his chest just as Robb’s were._

_“I’ve never wanted to punch anybody as much as I want to punch him,” Robb muttered._

_“I want to rip his face off,” Jon muttered back._

_“I want to rip his arms off and then club him with them.”_

_“I want to…” Jon sighed. “Jesus, really? Are we really trying to one up each other on how we want to get rid of fucking Harry Hardyng?”_

_Robb groaned and turned away from the doorway. “Come with me.”_

_When he heard Jon follow behind him up the stairs to Robb’s bedroom, he smirked._

_Once they were inside Robb’s bedroom with the door shut, Robb looked at Jon, his cousin and his best friend and sighed heavily. “We need to get her back,” he said._

_Jon looked at him in surprise. “You’re including me in this?”_

_Robb nodded. “Before all this, you were my best friend.” He shook his head, making a face. “No, you are, Jon, you are my best friend.”_

_“And you are mine,” Jon said softly. “You’re like a brother to me, Robb.”_

_Robb nodded in agreement. “You…you love her very much, don’t you?”_

_Jon nodded. “I do. And you love her too.”_

_Now, at eighteen, Robb knew he had his whole life spread out before him. He wanted that life to include Sansa. “Very much.”_

_“Then I suppose we have a decision to make,” Jon said with a sigh._

_Robb stepped forward and held out his hand. “We both want Sansa, and she wants both of us. Let’s put to rest our differences and just do whatever it takes to be with her.”_

_Jon didn’t hesitate in taking his hand and shaking it. “Now let’s get rid of the fucker.”_

**End Flashback**

xxxxxxxxx

After managing to put together a string of complicated pieces of the puzzle together, Sansa simply raised her arm up in the air for a five, and Jon slapped it. She grinned, her eyes never leaving the puzzle pieces scattered before them. 

Jon leaned over and kissed her temple. “I love you.”

Her grin widened into a smile. “I love you too. Oh, get that piece right there!”

Jon handed her the piece she was pointing at and glanced over at Robb. Robb was smiling as he watched them and Jon nodded to him. Robb nodded back. 

Kissing Sansa’s cheek, Jon’s mind drifted to that night the three of them had finally come together. 

**Flashback**

_Working in tandem at the Holiday party after having decided that they could either accept each other as the two men Sansa loved or lose her forever, Jon managed to get Sansa away from Harry and Robb managed to scare Harry enough into leaving the party and going home._

_Jon coaxed a wary Sansa up to the finished attic rec room on the fourth floor of the Stark house, saying he needed to talk to her alone. That wasn’t a lie. He did need to talk to her._

_She sat down on one of the overstuffed chairs in the corner of the room and gestured for him to say his piece._

_“I miss you,” he blurted out. “I love you.”_

_Her expression went from hard and shut down to open and yet sad. “Jon…”_

_“Look, I get it. Robb and I both get it actually – you love us both and you don’t want to choose—”_

_“I can’t choose,” she told him. “It’s not that I don’t want to; it’s that I can’t. I love you both so much that I can’t pick one over the other because you’re both in my heart. And I get that it’s not fair to either of you.” She stood and came over to him. “The situation is already fucked up as it is,” she murmured. “In love with my cousin and brother? I mean…” she laughed humorlessly. “It’s bound to end in disaster anyway, so why not just stop now?”_

_“Or Robb and I put aside our differences, accept it, and we move forward together,” Jon said._

_She looked pained. “Jon, I don’t know. I don’t think it’s possible. Harry is a good guy—”_

_“He might be a good guy, but he’s kind of a coward,” Robb said as he came through the door. He shut it behind him and grinned. “He’s gone home.”_

_Sansa’s eyes widened. “What did you do?”_

_“I may have mentioned stringing him up in the Christmas lights or poisoning him with mistletoe…not sure…”_

_“Robb Stark!” Sansa exclaimed and stomped her foot with all the righteous indignation a 16-year-old could muster._

_Robb strode over to them and stood beside Jon. “We want you back, Sansa,” he said. “Jon and I have worked it out. You want us both, you have us both.”_

_She didn’t say anything for a long time, just looked from Robb and Jon and back again. “It’s going to be hard,” she said. “Hiding it from everyone – it’s not going to be easy.”_

_“We’ll figure it out as we go,” Robb said._

_“Come back to us, Sansa, please,” Jon pleaded softly._

_With tears in her eyes, she nodded. “I missed you both too.” What followed was, for lack of a better description, a group hug._

_Robb ended it, somewhat, by grabbing Sansa’s face in his hands and kissing her passionately. Sansa moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him._

_“Sansa,” Jon rasped._

_She left Robb’s mouth and went for Jon’s, and she kissed him just as passionately._

_Robb circled around her and lifted her red shiny skirt up over her ass and began to knead it. “Naughty girl wore a thong,” he whispered in her ear. “I sure hope this wasn’t for Harry.”_

_“Robb,” Sansa whimpered as he got down on his knees behind her. She bit her lip and looked at Jon with heavy-lidded eyes as Robb pulled her thong down her legs and began licking at her from behind._

_She kissed Jon hard and slithered one hand down his front to rub him through his jeans. Jon moaned and kissed her even harder._

_“I’m ready to be fucked,” Sansa whispered against Jon’s mouth._

_Jon studied her closely, his heart racing. She’d fooled around with both of them, but it had never gone past oral. “Are you sure?”_

_She nodded. “Please….?”_

_“Yes,” Robb muttered and stood. “Come here, sweet girl.”_

_He pulled Sansa out of Jon’s arms and then lifted her up and carried her over to the couch against the wall. He laid her down on it, her head up against the armrest, and knelt by her face. He kissed her long and sweet. “If we do this, there’s no going back,” he murmured to her. “You sure?”_

_She nodded. “I am.”_

_“You still on the pill?”_

_She nodded again and looked up at Robb with her big blue eyes. “Can I suck you?”_

_Robb groaned and kissed her again. “Yes.”_

_Robb got to his feet, and while Sansa undid Robb’s jeans and Robb discarded his shirt, Jon got up on the couch and spread Sansa’s thighs. Her thong gone now, he focused on taking off her skirt and tasting her._

_He moaned at the taste of her on his tongue again. She was so wet already that when he slid a finger insider her, it was immediately coated in her juices. Jon rubbed himself against the couch, seeking friction for his hard cock._

_He lifted his gaze as he suckled on her clit just long enough to watch Sansa suck on Robb’s impressive cock. Robb had his hands threaded through her hair as she flattened her tongue on the underside of his cock and took him as deep as she could down her throat._

_“Fuck, Sansa,” Robb grunted, his eyes shutting._

_Jon flicked his tongue rapidly against her clit while pumping two fingers inside her._

_“Jon, oh my God,” she gasped, taking her mouth of Robb. “Fuck me. Please, fuck me.”_

_Jon lifted his mouth off her and looked at Robb in surprise. They stared at each other for few seconds before Robb finally said with a slow nod of acquiescence, “You heard her.”_

_This was Jon’s first time, too, and he was nervous as hell that he’d hurt Sansa. In fact, it was pretty much guaranteed that he would. He got up off the couch and slowly undressed, watching Sansa suck on Robb. While they waited for him, Robb reached down and fingered her until she came._

_He was a bit put out that he hadn’t been the one to make her cum first, but Jon also realized he should have waited to get undressed until he had. It was just that his brain short-circuited when Sansa told him to fuck her and Robb consented to it. He was afraid if he didn’t jump on it, one of them would take this away from him._

_He got back on the couch and Robb slid his fingers out of her and into his mouth. Then he slipped his cock out of Sansa’s mouth and put his fingers to her lips. She sucked on them greedily and Robb smiled gently down at her. He then got down on his knees and while stroking his cock with one hand, he leaned over and kissed her. “Jon’s going to fuck you now, Sansa,” he murmured to her. “Are you ready, love?”_

_She nodded, but looked rather nervous as she gazed down at Jon._

_“If I hurt you, you tell me, okay?” Jon told her._

_She nodded and bit her lip as Jon slid his cock in between her folds, gathering her juices on his cock. He spit in his hand and lubed up some more, and then placed the head of his cock at her opening and slowly pushed inside._

_“How’s that, my girl?” Robb murmured as he pulled her shirt up and ran the pad of his thumb across one of her nipples through her bra._

_“Good,” Sansa breathed. “So far.”_

_“Do you want Jon to take your cherry fast or slow?”_

_“Fast,” she said. “Like a band-aid.”_

_Robb looked at Jon. “You heard her.”_

_Jon nodded, but then stopped and just looked down at Sansa. She was breathing heavy, being fondled by Robb as he whispered in her ear, and looking at Jon so trustingly it made his heart ache._

_With a snap of his hips, he drove forward inside her and knew he’d done it._

_Sansa gasped, tears filling her eyes and she looked to Robb for comfort. Robb kissed her sweetly again and again, murmuring to her how they both loved her so much and now it was over and it would only get better from here._

_“When you’re ready, tell Jon to move,” Robb said and slid his hand down to Sansa’s clit._

_Jon brushed his hands away. He was the one who hurt her, and now he wanted to help make her feel good. He placed his hand over her clit and started to rub just as Robb undid the snap of her bra in the front and proceeded to suck on one breast._

_“Move, Jon, now,” Sansa gasped as she lifted her knees to encase his hips and threaded her fingers through Robb’s curls._

_Jon began to move, but slowly, unable to even comprehend that this was happening. She was so tight around his dick, he had to concentrate on not coming quickly. This was happening; this was really happening. He was inside Sansa._

_“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Robb asked as he lifted his head up off her breast. “What do you need, my love?”_

_“I need Jon to move faster,” she panted. “Please, Jon.”_

_Robb looked at him sternly and Jon fought the urge to glare at him. He started to move faster._

_“Better, my love?” Robb asked and swirled his tongue around her nipple._

_“I want your cock,” she said. “Please give me your cock.”_

_Robb got up again and Sansa engulfed him in her mouth._

_Jon rubbed harder on her clit. He was going to come soon, and was determined to make Sansa come again. When he felt her tighten around him, he knew she was close. He felt that same thing on his fingers when he’d finger her._

_Sansa used one hand to fondle Robb’s balls, which caused Robb to curse._

_“I’m going to come, sweet girl,” Robb told her. “Where do you want it?”_

_“On my tits,” Sansa told him. Her eyes shut tight and her back arched. “Jon Jon Jon Jon Jon!”_

_Her walls clamped down on Jon’s dick and that was all he could stand. He came, gushing inside her, still rubbing her clit until she pushed his hand away. Meanwhile, Robb jerked off on her tits, coating them with his cream._

_When Jon pulled slowly out of her, there was blood, just as he’d imagined there would be. And he felt a moment’s regret for having hurt her. He looked down at her and found her smiling at him. She looked happy. Content._

_Robb dropped back to his knees and kissed her. “I love you, Sansa,” he murmured._

_“I love you, too,” she whispered and reached out for Jon._

_Jon moved over her, laying a bit off to the side to keep the full weight of him off her. She kissed him passionately, touching her tongue to his and smiled. “I love you, Jon. Thank you. That was wonderful.”_

_Relieved beyond words, Jon kissed her desperately. “I love you.”_

**End Flashback**

“Jon, you’re slacking on the job!” Sansa admonished, breaking him out of his memory. 

Jon blinked and looked down at all the pieces Sansa had managed to link together. “Sorry,” he muttered. 

Robb came into the dining room, rubbing his stomach and looking over their work. “Looking good, guys,” he said. 

“Thanks!” Sansa chirped. “I did most of it.”

Jon nudged her and she giggled. Robb leaned down, running a hand along her hair and she looked up. He leaned down and kissed her, and then proceeded to the kitchen. 

She looked over at Jon and kissed him. She sighed happily and said, “I do love my boys.”


	4. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks come for a visit and Catelyn attempts to play matchmaker for Sansa. The boys don't take it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm picturing Max Irons as Harry...

Jon leaned against the doorway to what was technically Sansa’s bedroom and smiled at her in amusement as she lay on the bed. He could count on one hand how often she’d actually slept in it. Same with his bed. Robb was the one who got the big bed they all shared when company came to visit – the lucky bastard. 

“It’s a bed fit for a king,” Robb would say boastfully. 

Both Sansa and Jon would roll their eyes at him. 

“What are you doing?” Jon asked her. 

She sighed, nuzzling into a pillow. “I’m tired from cleaning. I was in here already so…”

Jon nodded. He got it. All morning the three of them had been preparing for the Starks to descend upon them that afternoon for an early dinner. It wouldn’t be a good idea for a random Stark to find themselves in the big bedroom and find Jon and Sansa’s underthings, clothes, and random toiletries in there. It would raise some questions that none of them wanted to answer. 

Often, they did keep things in their own bedrooms, but it was just the way of the beast that Jon and Sansa’s belongings would find themselves in “Robb’s bedroom”. So, aside from making sure the house was up to Catelyn Stark’s standards, they’d been hyper-diligent in making sure nothing looked questionable. 

Jon made his way around to the other side of Sansa’s queen-sized bed and lay down next to her, pulling her in close by her waist. He kissed her forehead and drew his nose along face gently. She smiled and sighed contentedly. 

“It’s exhausting just anticipating them all coming,” Sansa said drowsily. “Mom will start asking if I’ve met any nice boys and I’ll have to make sure I don’t repeat a name I’ve used before.”

“You should keep a record of them,” Jon suggested. 

Sansa giggled. “My little black book of fake men?”

“Whatever works, right?”

She sighed. “Yeah.”

He loved the Starks – they were his family too, so of course he loved them – but he didn’t like what their visits did to Sansa. They’d moved away (okay, so only an hour away) for a reason. So they could all be together without random drop-ins. They couldn’t really lie to people about who they were to each other, but behind closed doors they were free to do as they pleased. It wasn’t the perfect set-up, but it wasn’t a terrible one either. It was better than living in Winterfell with the family. They were far enough away to do what they wanted, but close enough in case they were needed. 

But, when the Starks came to visit, Sansa got quiet. Contemplative. And Jon and Robb knew that their visits made her wonder what life would be like if they were “normal”. If she wasn’t in love with her brother and her cousin, and if they weren’t in love with her. The only reason they knew that was because she had drunkenly confessed it one night. She hadn’t remembered telling them. 

If they were “normal”, there certainly wouldn’t be the need for such hyper-awareness of accidently giving something away about their relationship. 

“Sansa, the roast smells so fucking good,” they heard Robb say from the hallway. “Where are you?”

“We’re in here!” Jon called out. 

Robb appeared a second later in the doorway. He grinned. “You two taking a nap on me?”

“Jon caught me,” Sansa said and rolled over onto her back. “I was just resting.” She sat up and sighed. “I need to shower before they all get here. I smell like Lysol.”

She climbed out of the bed and went to the door, stopping to give Robb a kiss, before heading down the hall to the bathroom.

Robb watched her go, and then looked at Jon with a frown. Jon sat up and nodded, answering Robb’s silent question. 

Robb jerked a thumb toward the hall. “Should we join her in the shower? Remind her of how fucking amazing we are together?”

It was tempting, but there wasn’t a lot of time for the kind of fun Robb had in mind. “After,” Jon said. “We’ll remind her after.”

xxxxxxxxx

The last thing any of them expected was for their family to bring a guest. But not just any old guest either. A blast from the past: Harry fucking Hardying. 

He was all grown up now and working for Ned at the law firm. He didn’t look like the puny little shit Robb was able to easily threaten away from his sister once upon a time. Harry was a man now, and the years had been kind to him. 

He smiled at Sansa in a way Robb did not like at all. In fact, Robb didn’t like anything about him. And he knew why Harry was here. It wasn’t just so two old friends could catch up. Catelyn was playing matchmaker. 

While they all mingled about – Ned, Robb and Catelyn having a chat, while Arya, Bran, Rickon, and Jon hovered near the scallops wrapped with bacon that Sansa had ordered “her boys” to make – Sansa and Harry were in their own conversation in the corner of the room. 

Robb situated himself so that he could watch them and, he noted, so did Jon. By the way Jon’s jaw kept clenching every time Sansa laughed at something Harry said, he was about as thrilled with this as Robb was. 

However, he couldn’t send Harry away as he had once before. No, they had to endure this until they all left. 

“What do you think?” Catelyn whispered and nodded to Harry and Sansa. “Don’t they look good together, Robb?”

Robb had to bite back a retort of _No, they do not look good together, Mother._ Instead, he said, “He used to be a real wuss before.”

“He isn’t anymore,” Ned said. 

_Thanks, Dad,_ Robb thought. “Doesn’t he live kind of far away for him and Sansa to date?”

Catelyn looked nonplussed as she tucked some hair behind her ears. “Well, if he’s smitten enough, who knows what could happen? I just think it’s a bit odd for you three to be living together. It’s no way for Sansa to meet anyone with her protective big brother and cousin scaring all the eligible men away.”

 _You have no idea,_ Mom, he thought. 

Sansa laughed again and Robb gripped the beer bottle in his hand so hard he wondered if he could break it. 

xxxxxxx

Jon stuffed a piece of roast beef in his mouth so he wouldn’t have to tell Harry Hardying to shut the fuck up because no one cared about the big case he was working on. 

“Isn’t all that confidential?” Robb asked from across the table, interrupting Harry completely. 

Harry grinned good-naturedly. “I’m not giving any names. Nor am I giving all the horrible details.” He smirked at Sansa then, and Jon wanted to lob his fork into Harry’s throat. 

Glancing down at Robb, Jon knew he wasn’t alone. 

Casually, Jon sat back and moved his foot to Sansa’s. He nudged hers. She looked at him, but didn’t nudge him back. He nudged her again. 

She kicked him. 

Well, that was the end of that then. 

The best he could hope for at this point was either himself or Robb getting her alone somehow. But with the way Harry never left her side, that was going to be difficult. 

Once dinner was over, they all got up to help clear the dining room table and Jon thought surely they could find a way to get Sansa alone in all the madness of cleaning up now. 

But, no. Harry was practically glued to her side rinsing dishes while she loaded the dishwasher. He thought about asking her to come upstairs with him for a minute to help him look for something, but then couldn’t think of what he might need help looking for. Someone would ask. Like Arya. She was always wanting to know what was going on. 

While the rest of the Starks went to the living room to chat, Jon and Robb stayed behind in the kitchen with Sansa and Harry while she whipped cream for the pie she’d made. 

He and Robb stood next to each other on one side of the island while Harry and Sansa stood on the other side. 

“Hey, uh, Harry, you mind asking who wants coffee?” Robb asked him. 

Jon could have let out a fucking whoop of joy right there. _Good job, Robb!_ he thought. 

Harry smiled down at Sansa and then looked up at Robb. “Sure.”

He sauntered off and once he was out of earshot, Robb and Jon both rounded the counter. Robb took hold of one arm while Jon took hold of the other. 

“Are you into him?” Robb demanded.

Sansa shook him off. “Robb, I’m trying to whip the cream, don’t grab me like that,” she hissed. 

“Sansa,” Jon growled. 

Footsteps nearing had them leaping away from Sansa. Harry was back. “Everyone wants coffee,” he reported. 

xxxxxxxx

Sansa’s face hurt from smiling so damn much, and she was really tired of having to play hostess. She just wanted everyone to leave. Including Harry. She didn’t care how hot he was now, he was…well, he was kind of full of himself. And it was annoying. 

Robb and Jon could be pretty full of themselves, but she knew how to bring them back to Earth. She wasn’t sure anything could bring Harry down to Earth. 

So, when her father announced it was time for them all to leave, Sansa thought she might do a jig. 

Harry slipped her his number and told her to call or text sometime, and then her mother pulled her aside and to not-so-discreetly ask what she thought of him. 

“He’s nice,” Sansa said. 

Catelyn frowned. “That’s all you can say? He’s nice?”

Sansa shrugged. “Sorry, Mom.” She wasn’t even up for pretending now. 

Catelyn sighed, shook her head, and then busied herself saying goodbye to Robb and Jon. 

Once the last Stark was out of the house, Sansa started up the stairs. She just wanted to lay down. 

“Sansa Stark,” Robb growled from the bottom of the stairs. 

She turned, startled by his tone, and looked down. Robb and Jon looked positively feral as they looked up at her. A tendril of desire shot through her. The few times they both looked like that, she had always had a very good time. 

“Did he give you his number?” Jon now growled and climbed a step. 

Oh, okay. So they were jealous. That’s why they’d been so incredibly unhelpful tonight. That was why Robb had asked her that ridiculous question in the kitchen. 

She bit her lip coyly. 

“Sansa,” Robb said warningly. 

She whipped around and ran up the stairs, squealing when she heard them pounding up the stairs after her. 

She had barely made it to the bedroom before Jon grabbed her about the waist and hefted her up off her feet. She laughed and pushed the door open with her feet. 

Jon all but tossed her on the bed and she giggled as she rolled over onto her back and then sat up. They were already undressing; both their shirts were off. And they were looking at her with single-minded intent. 

“You’re ours, Sansa” Jon told her commandingly. 

“That fucker better not be contacting you,” Robb warned. 

“Undress,” Jon said as he slipped out of his jeans and boxers and kicked them away. He was hard. Hard and leaking and Sansa licked her lips. 

“Did you hear him, Sansa?” Robb asked as he too, rid himself of his jeans and boxers. “Undress.”

Sansa narrowed her eyes at them. “No.”

They both froze. “What?” they asked in unison. 

“You two were so busy being needlessly jealous over Harry that you barely helped me tonight. So now, you get to do what I tell you.” She got to her feet on the bed. “Undress _me._ ”

They looked up at her, slack-jawed. She smiled triumphantly. She so liked it when she was able to get them to look at her like that. The last time had been a few weeks ago when she’d rented a French maid’s costume and pretended to clean for her two clients. 

Robb moved first, but he didn’t undress her. He kissed her hard instead. She let him; he’d had a rough evening. 

It was Jon, her good boy Jon, who undid the snap of her skinny jeans. He undid the zip and then slipped his hand down her jeans and found her pussy. He stroked over her nub gently and she moaned into Robb’s kiss. 

She tore her mouth away from Robb and he pushed her top up. She lifted her arms so he could get rid of it. He chucked it somewhere across the room and, kissing her again, undid her bra and flung that away too. His mouth moved to her breasts; he cupped them in his hands and sucked on one nipple and then the next. 

Jon, meanwhile, had pushed her jeans and panties down. “Sansa, off, I need them off, sweet girl,” he said, sounding desperate. 

Robb straightened and lifted her to the edge of the bed. She leaned back and Jon slid her jeans and panties off, and then kicked them away. He went to his knees, pushed her knees apart, and proceeded to bury his face in her pussy. 

At the feel of his tongue on her clit, Sansa threw her head back and moaned. “Oh God, yes, Jon, please…” She moved her hips seeking more already. 

Robb got up on the bed and spread out next to her. He kissed her passionately, his tongue darting into her mouth and causing her to moan. 

“I want to watch you stroke yourself,” she whispered to him. 

Robb groaned and rolled onto his back. He spit into his hand and then fisted his cock and began to slowly stroke up, down, up, down, a squeeze at the tip…precum oozed out. 

“Give me a taste,” Sansa whispered. 

“Fuck, Sansa,” Robb moaned and brought his hand to her mouth. She licked the precum off his finger and then sucked it into her mouth. 

“Sansa,” he whimpered. 

And then Sansa gasped as Jon suckled on her clit. Robb moved his finger out of her mouth while she looked down at Jon. She fell back to the bed and put her hands over her breasts, grabbing them, squeezing them as she moved her hips against Jon’s mouth. 

“Jon…Jon…Jon…” she babbled. And then her orgasm hit and she cried out, her legs going taut. Still, Jon kept at it, until she used her foot to push him away. 

She lay there, gasping, pleasure strumming through her. She turned her head and found Robb watching her raptly and stroking his cock. 

She bit her lip and sat up. She looked up at Jon. “I want you in my ass,” she told him, and then climbed over Robb, straddled him, and rubbed her wet pussy against his cock. “Do you want to fuck me, Robb?” 

“Yes,” he gasped, his blue eyes intent on her. “I always want you, beautiful girl.”

She reached down in between them and placed his cock at her opening. Slowly, she slid down on his pole and gasped when he was seated so far deep inside her. 

His fingers dug into her hips. “Fuck, Sansa,” he grunted. 

“That’s the idea,” she said and leaned over him. She kissed him and he framed her face in his hands as she began to move over him. 

She felt the bed shift and knew Jon was climbing aboard. She broke the kiss with Robb and looked over her shoulder at Jon, stopping movement altogether. Before he took his place in her ass, he gripped her chin in his hand and kissed her hard. 

“Fuck me, Jon,” she breathed. 

He growled as he placed his cock at her anal ring. It felt cool. He’d lubed up. Slowly, he started to push inside her while Robb lazily sucked on a breast. 

Sansa hung her head, creating a curtain around her and Robb while Jon began working himself inside her. After a few strokes, he was inside. 

“Oh God, I feel so full,” she gasped. “Fuck me, please, make me cum again. I want to cum again…”

Robb reached up, pushing her hair away from her face and framing her face in his hands as they moved her between them. Soon, they were working in tandem, and she was moaning, lost to the bliss of them inside her holes. 

“Are you our girl, Sansa?” Robb asked as he lifted her hips up just a fraction higher. Jon shifted behind her, using the new angle to his advantage to slide deeper inside her ass. 

Robb stroked inside her fast, his shaft rubbing against her clit just so…

“Answer him, Sansa,” Jon grunted. “Are you ours?”

Robb pinched her nipples and it went straight to her cunt. She yelped. “Yes! Yes, I’m yours, I’m yours!”

“That’s my girl, my sweet beautiful girl,” Jon moaned. “Fuck, Sansa, you feel so good. I love you so much…”

“I love you,” Sansa sobbed. “I love you both so much.”

Robb drew her head down and kissed her. “Perfect,” he whispered against her lips. “You’re so bloody perfect.”

Robb moved one hand off her face and slid it between them. He began to rub her clit as they worked her between them, pushing, pulling out, pushing, again and again, making her feel so full of them, so stuffed in the most delicious way. 

“I’m cumming I’m cumming I’m cumming!” she cried out, squeezing her eyes shut. 

“Christ, I can feel you tightening around me,” Robb panted. 

“Me too,” Jon grunted. “I’m cumming!”

Robb was right behind him. 

Sansa collapsed against Robb, unable to hold herself up anymore. They shot their loads deep inside her and she moaned, panting and sweating and blissed out. 

She winced slightly when she felt Jon move out of her ass. He kissed her cheeks and then went to the bathroom while Robb rolled them over to their sides. 

“How do you feel, sweetheart?” he asked her gently, running a hand through her hair. 

“Perfect. Happy. Exhausted,” she murmured. 

He smiled sweetly at her. “I love you, baby girl.”

“I love you,” she said softly. 

Jon returned with a damp cloth and Sansa let him clean her up. He went back to the bathroom to presumably put the cloth in the hamper, and then he returned and spooned up against Sansa’s back. 

“Don’t ever doubt how much I love you both,” she said sleepily. 

“We won’t,” Jon said and kissed her shoulder. 

Sansa, sated and exhausted, drifted off to sleep in the arms of her lovers.


	5. The Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb buys a toy...of sorts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for kittykatknits ;)
> 
> So I had to do some research on sex swings for this one lol. I found one I liked for the on Adam & Eve and it's called the "Fantasy Fetish Swing".

Jon and Sansa were sitting on the couch together reading, her legs draped over his lap, when Robb burst through the door carrying a cardboard box that looked a little bit bigger than a vacuum cleaner box. 

Sansa and Jon just stared at him. 

“Hey,” Robb said nonchalantly as he maneuvered the box over his shoulder. 

“What’s in the box?” Jon asked. 

“Did you buy that toy railroad set you were looking at?” Sansa asked as she turned the page in her book. “Remember what I told you, Robb. You don’t get to have that unless you buy matching train engineer overalls for you and Jon.”

“Please tell me that’s not what you got,” Jon said worriedly. 

Sansa grinned. She did love teasing her boys. 

“I got something _infinitely_ better,” Robb said, sounding quite pleased with himself. 

Silence fell and when Sansa looked up to see why, she found Robb looking at her with a bit of a lascivious grin. Jon looked from Robb to Sansa, and when she looked at Jon in question, he shrugged. 

“Now I’m worried,” she said. “Robb, what did you get?”

He started up the stairs. “It’s a surprise for both of you. Don’t come up until I’m done.”

“Where is it going?” she called after him. 

“The attic!”

Jon and Sansa looked at each other. He was putting whatever was in that box in the _attic_? Granted, it was a finished attic, and it was where Robb and Jon sometimes lost themselves to gaming, complete with one of those chairs that Sansa just didn’t get, but still. 

“Jon, I’m afraid,” Sansa said moving her legs off his lap. “Find out what he’s doing, please, for the love of God.”

“On it,” Jon said and got up. He kissed her on top of the head and rushed off, dashing up the stairs. 

Jon came back a minute later, looking defeated. “Yeah, so he locked the door.”

“Pick it.”

“Sansa, whatever he got can’t be that bad.” Then they heard the electric drill going and it sounded like it was going into a wall. “Then again…”

xxxxxxxxx

It took an hour for Robb to finish doing whatever it was he was doing in the attic. During that time, Jon and Sansa began to speculate on what it could be. 

“He’s been threatening to set up his own DJ equipment, maybe that’s it?” Jon suggested. 

“I thought we talked him out of that. DJ Robby Robb? The Wolfman? I mean really. Besides, you saw that lecherous grin he gave me.”

“He’s always giving you lecherous grins.”

“He is not. Maybe he’s finally snapped and he’s setting up some kind of dungeon.”

“Shouldn’t a dungeon go in the basement?”

“Next to the washer and dryer?”

“I’m just saying. Dungeons by definition—”

They stopped when they heard Robb pounding down the stairs. They both stopped their pacing and faced toward him. He looked even more pleased with himself than before. “It’s ready.” He had a light sheen of sweat on his forehead and his curls were mussed. 

“What is it?” Sansa demanded. “I’m not going up there until you tell me what it is.”

Robb laughed softly. “Don’t trust me?”

“Not when you have that shit-eating grin.”

“Baby girl, that hurts.”

“Now you’re pulling out the ‘baby girl’. You only do that when you’re sucking up to me for something.”

Robb swaggered over to her, a predatory look on his face. Sansa hated that she was rather helpless to that look. It made her panties wet. She bit her lip and when he reached her, her pulled her up against him and kissed her hard. “You’ll love it, I promise. It’s for all of us.”

Sansa glanced over at Jon who shrugged and had a look on his face that said they might as well just see what it was. 

She sighed and looked at Robb. “Okay,” she said, resigned. 

He kissed her again. “Trust me, San. Remember how much I love you.”

She did know how much he loved her, so she slipped her hand into his and allowed him to lead her to the attic. Jon followed close behind them. 

xxxxxxxxx

A sex swing. 

Robb got a sex swing. 

It was hanging from one of the beams across the ceiling – actually more than one since it seemed to have various parts to it. It was black, with several straps, and it looked rather intimidating to Sansa. 

She edged away from Robb and he laughed and drew her back to his side. “Come here, sweetheart, let me show you how it works.”

He pulled her with him to the swing and told her to hold onto the frame and to sit on the middle thick strap. Gingerly, she placed her bottom in the black strap and held onto the frame. 

“Now lean back like this, San,” Robb instructed. “You’re going to rest your back into this strap here…” 

She did so, with him guiding her. 

“Is it uncomfortable, San?” Jon asked. 

She shook her head. “Weirdly, no.”

Robb beamed and then moved two other straps to her feet. He pushed her feet into them one at a time. She was spread-eagled now, and knew that if she was naked, she might feel a bit, well, completely at their mercy. She looked over at Jon and found him getting a bit flushed. Robb moved between her legs and lifted them so that she was angled a bit back. “If one of us fucks you like this,” he said a bit hoarsely, “you can suck the other off by just lying back so to speak.”

The image of that flashed in her head and she bit her lip. 

“Oh, baby girl, I know that look,” Robb said on a moan. “Do you want to try it?”

She looked at him and nodded. 

“Who do you want in your mouth, sweet girl?” Jon asked. 

“Both of you,” she said with a coy look and a flutter of eyelashes. “And I want you to cum on my stomach and tits.”

“Let’s get you undressed,” Robb said, pulling her feet from the straps and helping her up. He kissed her fervently when she was upright and began tugging her clothes. Jon came up behind her, his shirt already gone, and helped Robb undress Sansa. When she was bare, she helped her boys undress and before she knew it, Robb was helping her back in the swing. 

It was Robb this time, who put his mouth on her cunt. Jon stood beside her head while Sansa held on to the frame with one hand and leaned over to start sucking on Jon. She rolled her tongue around the crown of his dick and tasting the precum that dripped from the tip. When she finally engulfed him in her mouth, Jon moaned, his hand tangling in her hair at the back of her head. Slowly, he began moving his hips, fucking her mouth. 

Sansa relaxed her throat and took him deeper, eliciting a gasp from Jon. She held him there until she couldn’t anymore and then took her mouth off him and gasped for air. 

“Sweet girl,” Jon moaned.

She took him in again, moaning and moving her hips against Robb’s tongue. When she took her mouth off Jon’s cock, she cried out as Robb made her cum. He lapped at her for a bit and then kissed the inside of her thighs. 

She had just deep throated Jon again when Robb pushed his way inside her. She was wet from her orgasm and it only took a few pumps for Robb to be inside her to the hilt.  
He started to fuck her with steady strokes, the movement causing Sansa to take even more of Jon in her throat. When she gagged, she slipped her mouth off of him and took him in hand, jerking his cock. 

“God, Sansa, your mouth…” Jon mumbled. 

“How do you feel, baby girl? Like the swing?” Robb grunted as he pumped away inside her. 

She liked it a lot actually. The feeling of being weightless while being fucked and giving oral was different, but a good different. She felt at their mercy in a way she didn’t know she would like. 

She nodded in answer to Robb who then lifted her legs so that her calves were over his shoulders. She tipped back further and took her hand off Jon. “Fuck my mouth upside down, Jon,” she gasped. She moved her hands to the straps at the sides and it allowed her to lean back even further. 

Jon groaned and went to stand at her crown. She tipped her head back and opened her mouth. Jon slid inside and pushed ever so slightly. “Is this okay, sweet girl?” he asked and took his cock out of her. 

“Yes, just go slow,” she gasped and opened her mouth again. 

He put his cock back in his mouth and fucked it slowly.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum soon,” he grunted and pulled his cock out again. “I want your sweet pussy, Sansa. Robb, switch. I need her cunt.”

Robb slipped out of her wet heat. He groaned and stroked himself. “Do you want to taste yourself, Sansa?”

She nodded eagerly. Robb made his way over, taking Jon’s spot. Jon licked at her cunt, causing her to squeal when he touched her clit, and then he straightened and plunged his cock inside her. 

Sansa cried out and then engulfed Robb’s cock, treating him to the same pleasure she’d given Jon. She could taste her pussy juice on his cock, but it didn’t bother her. She was frenzied now, needing more, her orgasm building again as Jon rubbed her clit in circles. 

“I could spend every minute of the day inside you,” Robb murmured as he leaned over and palmed her tits. “Touch my balls, Sansa…”

She did as he asked and he grunted and pulled himself out of her mouth. He moved quickly to her side and stroked his cock over her tits and came, some of his cum shooting well past her body and onto the floor. “Fuck!” Robb shouted. “Fuck!”

Sansa put her hands one by one back on the frame and the sight of Robb’s cum on her tits and the stroking of her clit while Jon fucked her hard tipped Sansa over. She cried out their names as she came, moving her legs to encase Jon’s hips with her thighs as best she could, which wasn’t much. 

“Sansa!” Jon shouted and pulled out of her. He pumped his cum on her stomach, gasping and shuddering through his climax. Sansa’s hips still moved as her walls continued to throb. 

“Help me up,” she panted. “I can’t hold on anymore.”

Jon and Robb were right there, helping her up and out of the swing. She all but fell into Robb’s arms. 

“And you were worried,” he chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. “How about we wash up and rest and take a look at the booklet of positions that came with this thing.”

Sansa shivered at the thought of all the different ways Robb and Jon could take her on it. She wondered if perhaps she could put them in the swing and take them too…


	6. Date Night with Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is taking over my life lol. 
> 
> Special thanks to kittykatknits for her help with this!

Robb and Jon were working on setting up the train set they'd just gotten from the store (no train engineer overalls, kerchief, and jaunty hat had been purchased yet), when Jon finally worked up the nerve to approach something with Robb. He sat back against the wall in the attic, in perfect view of the sex swing that he swore he couldn't look at it with getting a semi, and looked at Robb. 

"Robb, I've been thinking," he began. 

"About fucking time."

"Fuck you, I'm serious."

"So am I. I didn't mean it's about time you've been thinking, I mean it's about time you said whatever the hell is on your mind."

Jon blinked. "You've noticed?"

"Hard to miss. You go quiet and get a little growly when you have something you're working out in your head." Robb sat back after clicking a train track in place. "What is it?"

"Remember when we realized we both loved Sansa and she loved us back?"

Robb nodded. "I do. I wanted to punch you in the face a lot of the time."

"Same."

"I think you did," Robb chuckled. 

"Well, see, I love our life together - just the three of us. I wouldn't give it up for anything, but lately I've been thinking..." He paused, sighed, tried to come up with the right words for what he'd been thinking about. 

"Spit it out, man."

"I want to spend some time with Sansa alone," Jon blurted out. "I want to be able to take her out on a date, bring her home, and have her to myself for a night. And I thought maybe you'd want to do the same with her without me in the way."

Robb fell silent, and Jon half-wondered if he was planning on flinging a loose train track at his throat. 

"Are you sure you like the set-up?" Robb asked softly. "I mean, I know it's unconventional and imperfect. We all know that. Shit, at this point, I'm not sure I'd know how to make love to a woman without an audience."

"Don't say that in front of Sansa," Jon warned. "She'll think you have a woman in mind." He narrowed his eyes. " _Do_ you have a woman in mind?"

Robb shot him a look. "Of course not." He ducked his head, a tender kind of grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. He lifted his head and looked at Jon, and tenderness only reserved for Sansa was there all over his face. "She's it, ya know? She's everything. The fucking love of my life."

Jon smiled warmly. "Yeah, I do know. And I think that's part of the reason why I want some time alone with her. Just to show her, ya know? We can't really date like a normal couple--"

"You could," Robb said softly. "It's a sight easier for you to do it as her cousin. I can't do it at all. Not publicly anyway. You could have everything with Sansa."  
"I wouldn't," Jon said. "Not without you. She wouldn't want it any other way. You know that, right?"

Robb nodded. "I do. I know she loves me. I just worry sometimes...."  
"So do I," Jon said softly. "So, what if we pick one night a month where you get her all to yourself, and one night where I get her all to myself? If you don't want to go out on a date in public, you can stay here and I'll get a hotel room for the night so that she's all yours."

"I like it; I think it would be good for us - not just you and I, but for Sansa too. We have to run it by her first of course."

Jon grinned. "Of course."

"Run what by me?"

They both smiled over at the woman in question as she entered the attic, fresh from working in her garden with dirty overalls and a t-shirt. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she had a smudge of dirt on her cheek. She plopped down on the floor between them and looked at them expectantly. 

"Jon and I were thinking--" Robb began. 

"Technically, I was," Jon interrupted. 

Robb rolled his eyes. "Jon was thinking it might be nice if once a month you spend an evening and a night with him, and then one night a month, you spend an evening and a night with me."

Sansa lit up into a brilliant smile. "Like a date night?"

"Exactly like a date night," Jon said. 

She clapped her hands together and rubbed them conspiratorially. "I like it! Who's first?"

"Me," Jon said quickly. "It was my idea."

Robb rolled his eyes yet again and Sansa laughed. "Okay, when?"

Jon smiled. "How about next weekend? Saturday evening?"

"What are we gonna do?" she asked with a saucy grin. 

Jon grinned. "It's a surprise."

xxxxxxxxxx

Robb stood in the doorway of the bedroom the three of them shared and scowled at Jon as he watched him pack an overnight bag. “You never said anything about an overnighter at a B&B.”  
Jon grinned as he stuffed a pair of socks in the small suitcase he was packing up. “Jealous?”

“Kind of, yeah,” Robb said honestly, startling Jon a bit. Then he said, “How am I going to compete with the art museum, tickets to Phantom of the Opera and a B&B?”

Jon zipped up the suitcase and faced his cousin. “It’s not a competition, Robb. And you’ll think of something. I’ll even help you.”

“Fuck you, I can figure it out on my own.”

Jon was seriously beginning to wonder if Robb actually was jealous that he was going to spend the better part of the afternoon, evening, and all night with Sansa. 

Part of him cared, and the other part didn’t. Sometimes he couldn’t help but be jealous of Robb still. Sometimes he just wanted Sansa all to himself without having to share. This, he hoped, would take the edge off that feeling. 

“Jon, I’m readdddyyyyy!” Sansa called from downstairs. “I promise not to comment on how I’m ready before you and I probably packed way more.”

Jon laughed as he and Robb moved out of the room and headed down the stairs where Sansa was waiting at the bottom of it. She had her chin in her hand and her elbow on the railing itself. She was dressed comfortably but nice just as Jon had told her to. She wore green pedal pushers, white Keds, and a black and white checkered shirt that was tucked into her pants. Her hair was braided and draped over her shoulder, and her makeup was light complete with glossy lips with just a hint of pink. She grinned at her boys.

“Didn’t you already comment on it with that very comment?” Jon asked her. 

She laughed. “Maybe. I already put my suitcase in your car.”

“All right, let’s go then,” Jon said. He turned to Robb and held out his free hand. “Robb, see you tomorrow. Try not to burn the house down.”

Robb shot him a glare and shook his hand. “You mind if I have a moment alone with Sansa?”

Jon didn’t mind; not really. “Sure. I’ll be in the car, San.”

“Okay!” Sansa called out as he headed outside to put his suitcase in the car. 

He had to laugh when he saw that Sansa had not only put her suitcase which was double in size to his, but she also had a garment bag hung in the bag, and two duffel bags. “That’s my girl,” he said fondly and got in the car. He started it up and was about to honk the horn to get things going when Sansa emerged, looking a little dazed. Robb came out behind her looking smug.

When she slid in beside him in the car, Jon noticed her lips were a bit swollen. _Yeah,_ he thought, _Robb is definitely a little jealous._

But then he put all thoughts of Robb out of his mind when Sansa rubbed his arm and smiled that dazzling smile of hers at him. “Ready, my love?” she asked. 

He grinned at her and pulled out of the driveway. Their time alone had officially begun. 

xxxxxxxxxxx

The only part of their day and night together that Jon had told her about was the B&B he’d gotten them. The playhouse, art museum, and the B&B were all in Old Castle, so they were a good hour away from their home in White Harbor. 

Jon really wanted to cut down on the chance that there could be anyone that knew them when he whisked Sansa away. 

Before checking into the B&B, Jon took them to the art museum. Sansa squealed with delight when she saw the sign for it and when they parked and got out of the car, she threw her arms around him and peppered his face with kisses. Jon laughed, his hands on her hips, happily soaking up every bit of affection she threw his way.

“This is your first surprise,” he told her before kissing her sweetly. 

She smiled when they parted. “You’re perfect, I love you, never change.”

“I’ll remember the perfect bit when you’re yelling at me for leaving dishes in the bedroom.”

“You’re nearly perfect, I love you, maybe change a little?”

He laughed and tugged on her hand. “That’s better. Let’s go.”

Sansa loved art museums. The Monets were her favorite, but she also liked some of the classical paintings. She particularly liked coming up with captions for them. Robb was better at it than Jon was, but he still took delight in Sansa’s oft-twisted sense of humor. 

They took in some art, had lunch in the café, and then perused some more. They walked hand-in-hand together, Sansa leaning into him at times as they looked at a piece. Jon would wrap his arm around her, breathe in her scent, and kiss her temple. 

After three hours, Jon decided it was time to check in at the B&B and get ready for the next part of their day. Sansa still didn’t know what her big surprise was. 

“You rented a yacht for us,” she guessed on the way to the B&B. 

Jon laughed. “No. Maybe next time.”

“You’re taking me dancing.”

“I hate to dance.”

She frowned and tapped her fingers on the side of the car door. “A wine tasting?”

“Nope.”

“Gah, Jon, just tell me!”

He laughed. “No.”

Despite the fact that he wouldn’t tell her what his surprise was for her, that didn’t make her any less willing to engage in a quickie against the door of their room. 

It was a nice room too. A big canopy bed with a red and cream paisley coverlet and tons of fluffy pillows, a view of the duck pond outside, and a desk, bureau, and vanity, plus their own bathroom, it was rustic and quaint. They hadn’t seen much of it though before Jon had her pinned against the door. 

Having her all to himself like this, Jon couldn’t help it. He wanted her all the time, but there was an urgency this time that wasn’t usually there. 

“Jon…oh God, Jon,” she moaned in his ear as he pumped away inside her. He sincerely hoped that no one was walking by, or that anyone at all in the B&B could hear the way the door creaked as he made love to her. 

Her legs were around his waist and he had her wrists pinned to the door above her head. They hadn’t even cared to get fully undressed. She had her pants and panties off, and her shirt still one, while Jon had his pants and boxers around his knees. 

“I love you,” he grunted. “Sansa, I’m going to cum!”

“Me too! Right there, Jon, oh yes – yes!”

There was no way no one could hear them at this point and Jon just didn’t care anymore. He had his entire world right here in his arms, and that was all he cared about. 

xxxxxxxxx

“Jon?” Sansa asked over a candlelight dinner in the posh restaurant by the sea. Jon had made sure to get a reservation overlooking the water for Sansa. Instead of sitting across from each other at the big arching booth in the dim restaurant, they sat side-by-side pressed up against one another through most of the meal. 

Currently, they were sharing dessert and Sansa was practically in his lap. Not that he was complaining. Was it possible to still feel a little fuzzy from the afterglow from their earlier romp? Had he had too much wine? No, that wasn’t it. But, looking down at Sansa now, he certainly felt drunk. Drunk on her, on this day, this moment. 

“Hmmm?” he hummed as he bent his head and nibbled on her neck. She giggled and tilted her head to the side, allowing him further access. 

“Are you unhappy with our arrangement? Is that why you wanted to set this up as regular thing?”

Jon lifted his head and gazed down at her. “No, sweet girl, why would you think that?”

“I’m curious as to what prompted this idea of date nights.”

Jon sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. He breathed her in, shutting his eyes. “It’s not that I’m unhappy. It’s just that I find sometimes I want you all to myself and I don’t want to share.”

“You get me alone.”

“Not like this. Not all day, not all night. Sometimes I just crave you, San.”

Framing his face in her hands, Sansa moved her head back to look at him. He looked at her, at his beautiful girl, dressed to the nines tonight in a low cut black dress with a slit up the side showing off one slender leg, black heels, and her hair loose and long and all around her shoulders. She’d done her makeup in a style she called “cat eyes” and her lips were painted red. Or at least they were. They’d been kissing so much most of it was smudged away. For his part, he wore a suit, a black one, prompting Sansa to call him the “Man in Black” and commenting on how she couldn’t wait to peel it off him later. 

“I love you, Jon,” she whispered. “You know that, right?”

He nodded. “I do, love, I know.” He pushed forward. “Kiss me.”

She kissed him passionately, making Jon’s head spin. He drew her even closer, nearly plopping her right down on his lap when the sound of the waiter clearing his throat broke through their moment. 

Jon glared at the waiter, despite knowing he was just doing his job. He paid the bill, giving a hefty tip as an apology, and then dug out the two tickets to the performance of Phantom of the Opera he had managed to get for that night from his wallet. 

When he presented them to Sansa, she squealed with excitement and delight, causing Jon to laugh and feel like a God for having made her so happy. She threw her arms around him and kissed every part of his face much as she’d done earlier when they’d arrived at the art museum. 

“Are you happy, my love?” he asked, tucking some hair over her shoulder. 

“So happy!” she said with a smile so bright it lit up his world. 

xxxxxxxx

Jon was aware of the stupid grin on his face, but he couldn’t help it. And he couldn’t take his eyes off his Sansa. She was so excited about seeing her favorite musical, he swore she teared up when the first song began. The look of wonder on her face – he did that. He wrapped an arm around her and alternated between watching the stage and watching her. 

By the time intermission came, he was considering a quickie in the bathroom. He was so _hungry_ for her. He found his attention waning in the last bit, but he refused to ruin a minute of it for Sansa. Yet he couldn’t stop himself from occasionally kissing her cheek, her hand, and caressing his thumb across the back of her hand. 

When the performance was over, a standing ovation followed and Sansa clapped her heart out. No longer could he wait though. He pulled her with him out of their seats, up the aisle, dodging people who were already filing out. 

Sansa was laughing behind him, but Jon didn’t care. He only had one thought and that was: Get Sansa to the B&B. NOW. 

The minx didn’t make any of it easy on him either. She teased him the entire ride, rubbing his erection through his pants, nibbling on his ear, telling him how wet she was for him, how she couldn’t wait to feel his hot hard cock slide deep inside her.

He kept looking for an empty piece of road he could swerve onto the side of take her in the car. None presented themselves. 

Finally, at the B&B, he pulled her from the car and dragged her with him. He didn’t stop until the door was closed behind them. He yanked her against him, kissing her hard and hungrily. 

“Against the door again?” she asked against his lips.

“No,” he growled. He pulled away long enough to discard his jacket, rip his shirt off, sending buttons flying, kick off his shoes and rid himself of his pants and boxers. Sansa merely presented him her back when he was done. He pressed himself against her back, his hard cock pressed between them against her ass as he undid the zip of her dress. He nibbled at her neck, and sucked a bloom at the base. _Mine_ , he thought. 

Once her dressed billowed to the floor, Jon turned her in his arms and looked her over, drinking her in from head to toe. She wasn’t wearing panties and her heels and lacy black strapless bra were still on. He groaned, yanked her back to him, and lifted her up. He carried her to the bed where they fell on top of it as one beast. 

“I want to taste you,” he whispered. “But I can’t wait. I need inside you.”

“Take me, Jon. I’m yours,” she said, sounding as desperate for him as he was for her. 

She spread her legs, encasing his hips with her thighs and Jon placed himself at her cunt and teased her with the tip against her slit. “You are wet for me, sweet girl, I can feel it,” he groaned. 

“Fuck me.”

“No,” he said sternly. “I’m making love to you, Sansa. I always make love to you.”

She bit her lip and nodded, moving her hips in circles against his cockhead. “Jon, please…”

He pushed inside her slowly. She was so fucking wet…

“What got you this wet, Sansa?” he asked her as he began sliding out and then gliding back in, burying more and more of himself inside her with each thrust. 

“You, Jon. I’m always wet for you.” She pulled him down and kissed him hungrily. “When you’re all growly, when you’re looking at me the way you’ve looked at me all day—”

“And how have I looked at you all day, Sansa?” he grunted as pushed all the way inside her. He gasped. God, she was so fucking tight around him. 

“Like you love me. Like I’m everything you need.” Her blue eyes looked as though they were glowing as she gazed up at him. 

“You _are_ everything I need, Sansa,” he declared. “I’ll never leave you. I’m yours. Never doubt me.”

She shook her head, pulling at him by the waist. “I need harder, Jon. Faster. Please….”

He complied, because he needed it too. He pounded into her, drunk on her cries and gasps. And when he strummed her clit with the pad of his thumb, the moans, she elicited made him dizzy. When she came with her back arching, her breasts pushing against the bra, Jon couldn’t hold back. He came with a shout, holding himself inside her, his body jerking as he unleashed his second load of the day inside her. 

He fell against her, sweaty and breathing heavy and she wrapped herself around him, murmuring things he couldn’t quite make sense of. 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jon loved waking up with Sansa in his arms. And, to be fair, she often did. He woke her that morning with his mouth. He kissed his way down her body and then sucked on that sweet pussy until she came in his mouth, and then he lapped at her until she came again. 

He took her slow that morning. Touching every part of her he could reach. Caressing her. Loving her. Always loving her. 

She came with a shuddering sigh and Jon moaned softly in her ear, pinning her to the bed. 

When it was time to go, Jon knew they’d be back. Even if the owner looked a little uncomfortable checking them out. 

Jon didn’t care if everyone in the place heard him and Sansa making love all night. Nothing could touch him now. He’d gotten what he wanted: he’d made his Sansa happy and he’d had her all. to. himself.


	7. Date Night with Robb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a MONSTER. I'm still not pleased with the ending, but I was getting so sick of it lol.
> 
> ETA: Thank you, Jeanettesc, for your help on this!

It wasn’t universally acknowledged that Robb was competitive. He had his moments. Like in high school when he was up against Loras Tyrell for quarterback and he busted his ass to make sure he got the spot. And then in college when he studied like mad to secure the top of the class spot only because the guy who currently had it was an asshole.

But he was low key competitive. In his mind at least. He didn’t brag about it. He didn’t go on long diatribes about why he had to be the best. He just wanted to do what he felt was _his_ best.

And then sharing Sansa became a thing...

Yeah, he and Jon had ironed out their differences long ago when it came to sharing Sansa. He was fine with the fact that Jon was part of the package. He loved Jon; Jon was like another brother to him. And he was really okay with Jon getting to kiss and touch and share Sansa’s love.

For the most part.

There were times, though, when he wanted Sansa to himself. When he didn’t want to share her. When he wanted to be the only one making love to her; the only one in her bed.

He wasn’t going to lie: it kind of irritated him that it was Jon who had come up with the idea of having date night with Sansa once a month. (That wasn’t competitive at all). He wished he had because having Sansa all to himself for one day and night sounded like a slice of heaven.

And it wasn’t as though he hadn’t thought of it either, but he hadn’t wanted to start a problem. However, if Jon was cool with it, and it was apparent that Sansa had been on board, well then, he wasn’t going to complain.

It was just that now he _did_ feel competitive. (Jon would say ‘no shit’) He wanted to outdo Jon’s date with Sansa. It was all he’d heard about for days after they’d returned, and all he kept thinking was how he had to make his time with Sansa as special as her time with Jon had been. If it ended up being even more special well….so be it. He’d just did his best, right?

He spent two weeks planning. He booked a hotel for him and Sansa in Barrowtown. It was far enough away from home for one and, most importantly, there was a carnival in town that weekend.

Sansa loved carnivals. Always had. As kids when the carnival came to town, Sansa wouldn't let up about how much she couldn't wait to go. And Sansa could eat like there was no tomorrow. At the carnival she devoured everything in sight - cotton candy, candy apples, fried dough, cheese fries, and Slushies. And of course she enjoyed the rides. She had a stomach like iron - she never threw up. The only ride she didn't like was the Ferris Wheel. She preferred something that moved. Plus, she wasn’t a big fan of heights. 

But, ever since Robb had started planning his day and night with Sansa, he fantasized about getting her on the Ferris Wheel, having it stop at the top, and kissing her until she was breathless. 

Since Jon had done the B&B thing, Robb chose a nice hotel near a Blues bar and club that was hosting a live band that night. It looked a bit dive-ish from the pictures online, but also absolutely perfect for him and Sansa - dark, gritty, and romantic. It had a restaurant attached so they could have dinner and then cross right over to the bar and club and just relax and let the night unfold as it may. Then they could crawl on over to their hotel and make love all night long. 

He couldn't wait. 

"What do you have planned for us, Robb?" Sansa kept asking in the days leading up to their date. 

He'd just grin and tell her, "You'll see."

The closer the day came, the more anxious he felt too. He couldn't wait to have her all to himself. Which was probably why he ended up taking her one morning against the sink in the bathroom while Jon was sleeping. She's just finished brushing her teeth and he'd just finished trying to make some sense of his curls and he couldn't take it anymore. 

"What's gotten into you?" Sansa moaned as they came down from their highs. She had one hand at the back of his head, messing his hair up completely. Robb nuzzled into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent, and keeping himself inside her for just a little while longer. 

"I just love you, sweetheart," he told her. 

She smiled and turned her head to kiss him. "Mmmm....I love you, too."

Then the day came and Robb couldn't wait to get her out the door. He even helped her pack. 

Jon, he noted, was a bit on the melancholy side - not very unusual for Jon, but he was playing it up a bit, making sure he got extra kisses and Sansa cooing over him. That was fine, Jon could suck up Sansa's attention while they were home all he wanted. He well remembered kissing Sansa senseless before she'd left with Jon in a moment of jealousy. The dazed looked in her eyes when she'd left the house to leave with Jon had been satisfying. 

But, finally, their time came and he and Sansa were ready to go. Before he left though, he fiddled with his iPod and started up the playlist he'd made just for this trip: an 80s playlist. He and Sansa had a shared love of all things 80s, especially the music. It was something not shared with Jon, unless it was The Cure, Depeche Mode, or Morrissey. "Complaint rock" Sansa called it. 

As soon as "Take on Me" by A-Ha started, the pair was singing and laughing together in Robb's Beamer with the top down. 

This was going to be an amazing day.

xxxxxxxxx

"Robb! There's a tub in here the size of a sauna!" Sansa shouted from the bathroom of the hotel. Robb laughed as he entered the bathroom, which was rather large, to watch Sansa sit in the unfilled tub. She beamed up at him and he grinned. The hotel was on the pricey side, but totally worth it for how excited she was about it. 

"Come on, love," he said, holding out his hand. "We've things to do." 

She took his hand and allowed him to help her up. Once she'd stepped out of the tub, she framed his face in her hands and studied him. "Robb."

His mouth twitched. "Sansa."

"Are you happy?"

He smiled. "I'm extremely happy right now."

She frowned. "No, I mean...are you happy with our life? With all of it?"

Robb's smile dropped. "Why would you ask me that? Do I seem unhappy?"

She smiled a bit. "You sound like Jon. No, you don't seem unhappy, but Jon's idea with this date thing and then you were totally jealous when he took me out..."

Robb sighed. "I'm not unhappy, Sansa, but I would be lying if I said that there weren't times I just want you to myself. Just like Jon does." He ran a hand over her hair and kissed her softly. "He's your cousin. He could have more of you than I ever could. If he wanted to marry you, he could. If you wanted children with him, he could give them to you. I can't." He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "It's hard to think that he could claim you, even be with you publicly, but I never can."

"He wouldn't. I wouldn't. I would never leave you behind, Robb. You know that, right?"

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and kissed her hard. "I love you so much, Sansa," he whispered. "You are my whole world."

"And you are mine," she murmured. 

He smiled. "Okay, we better get going. I have plans for you."

She beamed at him. "I do enjoy getting spoiled!"

He laughed. "I know you do, sweet girl. Jon and I are but your helpless servants, ready and willing to spoil you any chance we get."

She kissed him one last time and then pulled away and dragged him to the door.

xxxxxxxxx

Just as he knew she would be, Sansa was thrilled with a day at the carnival. She was like a little kid again wanting to do everything all at once. She dragged him to the tilt-a-whirl, the whip, the mini-roller coaster, the carousel, and then she got a Slushie and fried dough, then cheese fries, and then wanted to do the bumper cars. 

"Sansa, sweetheart, slow down," Robb said, feeling like they were kids again, rushing through everything because Sansa was insatiable for it all. "You just ate. Maybe we could do other things."

"Like what?" she asked, her eyes wide with disbelief. For Sansa, nothing but the food and rides existed at the carnival. But Robb, Mr. Not at all Competitive, wanted to try his hand at the penny toss, skee ball, and the bottle game. He wanted to see if he could win her something. When he told her that, she eagerly agreed and then dragged him right to the bottle game so he could win her the stuffed dog she thought was so adorable. 

Well, he lost the first three times, but he was nothing if not determined. And though Sansa was getting antsy and looking longingly at the rides behind them, Robb kept it for another two times and then, finally, he won. She squealed with delight and peppered his face with kisses, the dog in between them. 

Now she was eager to play games with him, and though they went on to a few booths and won nothing, they still laughed and had a blast anyway. Hand-in-hand, they strolled through the park in search of cotton candy and as they stood in line to wait for it, Robb pulled her in. wrapped her up in his arms and held her against his front. He kissed her temple and murmured, "I love you, sweet girl."

She tilted her head to the side and looked up at him, smiling. "I love you, too."

They kissed until the person behind them cleared their throats because the line had moved.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The very last thing they did was go on the Ferris Wheel. Sansa agreed, though Robb knew it wasn't her favorite. He whispered in her ear as they stood in line that he promised to protect her. She'd answered by cuddling into his side and making him the happiest man on Earth. 

"This is all I need, Sansa," he said huskily in her ear. "I just need you."

She smiled, and kissed him sweetly. 

They took bets on how many times it would go around before it stopped at the top, and Sansa won that round. Four times. It was dusk then, Sansa's favorite time of day, and she leaned into him, looking up at the sky as he held her close. 

They didn't speak. They didn't even make out as he'd fantasized about. They didn't need to. All they needed was each other, just a moment to just bask in being together. And that's exactly what they did. 

xxxxxxx

"You look beautiful," Robb told her over dinner of linguine and scallops and white wine. 

Sansa wore tight black pants he was certain he was going to have to peel off her later, and a sequined cream tank top. She wore heels, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her makeup was smoky and everything about her made Robb ache to have her. 

Sansa smirked over her glass of wine and appraised him. "And you look good enough to eat."

God, she got him hot. He was tempted to forego the club and take her back to their room, but the music wafting from down the hall gave him pause. He wanted to have Sansa twine herself around him as they danced together. He wanted to show the world that she was his and his alone. Unfortunately that meant the world reduced to inside that club. 

She sat back, tossing her napkin on the table and smiling at him. “I’m stuffed. And I want to dance with you.”

“I want that too,” Robb said, practically panting. 

He paid the bill, and they made the walk from the restaurant to the club and bar area hand-in-hand. 

It was just as it was in the pictures – dark, gritty, and romantic. The lights were so dim it all but black inside. There were votives on each table, and the glow from the bar was really the only full light in the room. The band was at the front and tables were scattered throughout. There were booths along the walls and Robb led Sansa to one tucked in the corner. They slid in together and watched the couples on the small dance floor move while pressed up against each other. The thrum of the music was sensual, and Robb gave into the hazy spell it cast and kissed Sansa slowly and thoroughly. 

A waitress came and went, Robb managing to disengage from Sansa’s mouth long enough to place an order for drinks. And then he drew her back up in his arms and onto his lap. He kissed her as though his life depended on it, one hand settling over her ass as he held her close. 

“Dance,” she managed to murmur after a while. “Let’s dance, Robb.”

Reluctantly, he let her go and allowed her to lead him to the dance floor. He took her in his arms once again, wrapping her up against his body and moving them in a sort of sway from side to side. 

Sansa rested her chin on his shoulder and he could feel every inch of her against his body. He nuzzled into the side of her face and then nibbled on her ear. “Can you feel me?” he asked huskily. 

“Yes,” she whispered, her breath blowing against his neck. Robb shivered. 

When the music changed to something a little faster, Sansa and Robb went back to their table. Before they sat back down, Robb pulled her up against his front and nibbled her neck, causing Sansa to giggle. 

“I want you,” he gasped in her ear, rubbing his cock against her ass. 

She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around him. “I want you,” she said, her eyes like indigo. 

Robb growled and they practically ran for the exit. Sansa laughed the whole way until Robb ducked down an alley and pushed her against the wall. He kissed her fervently, slipping his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and rubbed against him, mewling. 

He wanted her right there. Right in the alley. 

“The hotel isn’t far,” he groaned when she slid her tongue along his throat. 

Sansa reached down and palmed his erection. “But what if I want you here?”

“You deserve a bed—”

“I deserve to have you when I want. This is our night and I want you _now_ , Robb.”

Jon would take her to the hotel. Jon would make everything perfect for her. But if this was what Sansa wanted didn’t that mean this was perfect for her in some way already…?

She undid the snap of his jeans and pulled down the zipper all the while looking him straight in the eye. 

“Sansa,” he half-groaned half-whimpered. 

She pushed down his jeans and drew his cock out from the slit in his boxers. Robb moaned as she pumped him with her hand. 

He pushed her hands before she could make him cum – he was so fucking close already. He undid her pants and pushed them down, groaning when he found her sans panties. Of course she had to be with pants that tight. 

Robb placed his fingers at her core and pushed two inside her. 

“Robb!” she cried out into his shoulder. “Please!”

“You’re so wet,” he moaned. “Fuck, Sansa…”

“I’m soaked. Please, Robb, I want you so much…”

Slipping his fingers from her wet pussy, Robb drew her leg over his hip and lined up his dick at her hole. With one thrust he was inside her. Her head went back against the wall and she gasped. 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked. 

“No, you just feel so fucking good,” she panted. Sliding her fingers through his curls and gripped them and drew his head down to hers. “Fuck me.”

He kissed her hungrily as he set a brutal pace. The sound of flesh slapping together, their grunts, and the scent of sex rent the air. Anyone walking by would know exactly what they were doing and neither one cared. 

“Right there, right there, oh right there!” Sansa babbled. “Robb… oh God, Robb…”

“I want you to cum on my dick, Sansa. I want to feel you wet it…” he encouraged. His own release was impending. It was always a struggle to not cum once he was inside Sansa. Her cunt gripped him like a glove…

Reaching down between them, he rubbed at her clit, needing her to cum before he did. 

She cried out, and gripped his hair tight enough to sting. Robb barely felt it though because as soon as he felt her cum, as soon as her silken walls pulsed and fluttered around his cock, he came. 

“Robb,” she whimpered. 

She wanted a cuddle, that’s what that whimper meant. He knew her every tone and look.

He held her close, kissing her sweetly. “My Sansa,” he murmured. “My sweet girl.”

“My dirty boy,” she said on a huff of laughter. “Jon’s my sweet boy, and you’re my dirty boy.”

Robb leaned in and kissed her. “I can be your sweet boy too.”

She nodded. “You are. You definitely are. But Jon would never fuck me in an alley. You did though.” She giggled. “And I love you all the more for it.”

It was probably best not to let her know what an ego boost that was to hear. “Let’s get back to the room,” he said, moving her leg down off his hip. He straightened, grunting. 

Quickly, they righted themselves and then walked, arm in arm to the hotel. 

Once there, Robb drew them a bath and then called room service for champagne and strawberries. 

They made love on the ledge of the tub, Sansa riding him to ecstasy. Then again, slower and sweeter, in the bed. 

Tucked into bed later, Robb held Sansa against his front and buried his face in her hair, breathing her in. “Did you enjoy our day, Sansa?” he asked softly. 

“Of course I did. I spent the day with you.”

Robb smiled. He could sleep well now. Tomorrow he’d start planning on how to top this one…


End file.
